


Bring Me Home Again

by BrokenCelestial



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Self-Discovery, Summer Romance, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenCelestial/pseuds/BrokenCelestial
Summary: Dean has always been closed off, however with a change of scenery and very caring neighbours he starts to come out of his shell. But when his world is turned upside down by an unlikely event, he has to learn to trust people to help him out.Cas who's world was shattered at a very young age after losing his mother gets pushed by his family to socialize with the cute stranger next door. However when a tragic event happens he has no clue how to help or even handle the situation himself.





	1. Home

He had lived in a suburban home until the age of 7. Then he had then lived everywhere a child should not. A shady motel, an apartment in the middle of nowhere, a car. Even if his father had loved him, he was always to busy moving them around, trying to avoid old memories. The boy learned not to trust anyone, how could he? All he knew was that he had to keep a meal on the table for his brother. Slowly he drifted away from being the little boy who he should have been. Home became a faint memory pushed to the back of his mind. However soon he would learn once again what it felt like to call a place home.

\---

He had lived in a suburban house all his life with his mother and father and his four siblings. There has always been another addition to the family since his parents loved to foster. They would filter through so often that it had become normal to share the house with a complete stranger. But one day it stopped. His mother had gotten sick and it was too expensive for both the medical bills and an extra child. Then his mother left, well, that's what he had been told when he was young, but being much older now he knew what happened. She died of cancer and home became a little less homey. Though it would just take the right kind of person to show him what it felt like to have a whole family again.


	2. Welcome

Dean Winchester looked out the window scanning the new environment. It was a boring copy and paste street. Every yard was mowed to perfection, there wasn't a trace of dirt to be found in the white cookie cutter homes. The car drives into one of the driveways. He glanced over at his brother, Sam, who was nose deep in a book. He tapped his shoulder and pointed outside. His brother smiled as he shut his book, approving of the house.

"Boys," John Winchester stated, " You're gonna stay with uncle Bobby for a few months. "

Sam looked over at Dean complexed. He shot him a warning glare but he shrugged it off, "Why?"

John grunted, "There are some things I've got to take care of, things I can't have you, boys, messing up."

"Oh," He looked down at his lap. "Okay."

John sighed, "You'll have fun at Bobby's, he'll take good care of you."

"But who  _is_  he?" Sam questioned.

"He is one of my friends. I trust him." John stated.

"Yeah Sam, he's great. Just try, please," Dean mumbled.

The youngest brother smiled. He hadn't remembered who Bobby was, considering that he had visited many times before. Maybe it was the fact he was too small to remember, though he highly doubted it. Sam possessed an excellent memory, nothing escaped it, well almost nothing.

John parked the car and turned to his sons. His eyes glistened in the sunlight that was seeping through the car windows. "Take good care of yourselves. I may not say it, but you boys mean a lot to me, you always have. You're my boys and I love you." He looked up, blinking until Dean spoke.

"Geez dad," The eldest rolled his eyes, "No chick-flick moments."

He sighed and turned back to his boys, "Just be good, don't set anything on fire, no pranks, no drinking, and listen to Bobby. Now get out of the car and get your stuff."

The boys obeyed, stepping out of the car to retrieve their belongings from the trunk. Dean picked up a stuffed, olive green duffle bag and set it on the ground and then grabbed a carry-on sized suitcase that was black and well worn. Sam, on the other hand, grabbed his suitcase first, which was a muted red with gold zippers and was practically brand-new, then he grabbed his almost overfilled backpack, just a basic one that was pulled off the shelf at a target with no thought.

The boys followed their father up the short walkway and stood just behind him when he rung the doorbell. Just before the door opened John mumbled to the boys, "Be nice."

The door opened to show a man who had obviously just been woken up by the doorbell. He was sort of short, only an inch or two shorter than Dean. He was wearing a wrinkled plaid shirt with a plain muddy grey shirt underneath. His baseball cap covered most of his hair, but some were visible.

_He looks drunk_ , Sam observed.  _Hopefully, he's not, it would be unfortunate._

"Hey Bobby," John greeted, extending his hand. Bobby took it smiling.

"It's good to see ya. How've you been?" Bobby questioned. 

"Good."

He nodded and looked over John's shoulder to see Sam shuffling his feet and Dean standing up straight as a board. "Theses your kids?" 

John nodded. "Dean and Sam."

"Hello," Bobby paused, "Well what are you standing out there for? Come in."

John stepped in and his children followed, lugging their stuff. Sam nudged his father and looked down at their bags. John understood what he was saying, "Hey Bobby? Where should they put their bags?"

"They can just leave them there for now or they bring them up to their rooms. Dean's is going to be the second door on the left and Sam's will be across from his." He responded.

The boys headed upstairs quickly.

"Sam," Dean whispered, "I'm going to check out my room and unpack if you need anything."

"I don't know about all of this." He whispered back, "I barely know who the guy is."

Dean looked him in the eye. He could see the panic and fear that Sam was holding in, but he knew that he would never admit it. Dean gave him a reassuring smile and placed his free hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Hey, Sammy, relax," Dean said quietly, "It's going to be okay. Just take a deep breath. I'm still here, so if you need help or anything I'm right here. Bobby is a good guy, you just got to get to know him. You can try, right. So just try a little, yeah?"

Sam looked down sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess. But he seemed drunk."

His older brother chuckled, "He just woke up Sam, of course, he does."

"Oh,"

"Now go unpack." Dean sent him off to his room.

He turned to his own room and walked in. It was small, a bed next to the window and a desk undeath the window. There was a closet three feet from the foot of the bed, but that was the most of the room. There happened to be just about twelve square, maybe a little less, feet of free space. Dean sighed as he threw his duffle bag on the bed. He went to close the door, leaving his suitcase at the door. He pulled his laptop out of his duffle and set it on the desk. 

"This should end well," He mumbled as he turned the laptop on. He hadn't really known what he was going to do when it turned on, it had become a reflex to check for wifi. 

"Hey, Dean! Sam!" His father called from downstairs, "Come down! I'm leaving!"

Dean shut his laptop, pushed the chair out, and headed downstairs. "Deep breaths, Sammy." He mumbled as his brother met him at the top of the stairs. "It's going to be fine. Everything is going to be just fine."

\---

Castiel Novak sat on his bed, hugging his legs to his chest. He had his blinds open, which was a rarity, however, he heard a different engine on the street and wanted to see what was happening. He looked out his window to see a black car, most likely one from the late 60s, and three men get out. Well, one man and two boys. The slightly taller one, who looked about his age, had blond hair, was wearing a black t-shirt with a worn brown leather jacket and blue jeans. The shorter, younger looking one had shaggy brown hair and was wearing a green flannel with light blue jeans. They had gotten out and retrieved bags from the trunk and followed a black-haired man, who must've been their father or someone of that relation, to the door. He didn't see what happened after.

Cas turned his head to his partially opened door after hearing commotion downstairs. He shook his head and got up to close his door. He went back to sitting on his bed, but when he got there the room of the neighbours' house that was across from his had the older boy standing at the doorway, looking around what probably was his room.

He tilted his head as he watched the stranger. The blond boy threw his bag on the bed and closed the door. Cas felt a small smile take to his lips as he turned. The boy was quite beautiful. Sadly, after he sat down for less than a minute he turned his head and got up to leave the room.

"Cas!" One of his siblings called from downstairs. "Get down here!"

He rolled his eyes, climbing off the bed. 

_God damn it, Gabriel._ Cas thought.  _You just had to screw something up, didn't you?_

Cas exited his room and made his way to the stairs. When he got downstairs, there was a loud crash, lots of yelling, and then as he entered the kitchen, nothing.

"Ey, Cassie made it out of the abyss!" Gabriel shouted from his perch on the counter. 

Anna sighed, head falling into her hands. Gabriel gave her a weird look but decided to ignore her obvious annoyed state.

"If you all don't mind, I'd like to go back upstairs now," Cas said quietly, his eyes shifting from the shattered bowl to the stairs.

"Not so fast young one," Luce smiled deviously. "You have to spend some time with us."

"Why?" Castiel pondered, "So you can torture me?"

Anna gasped, "Castiel, do you think so little of us? We're here for you."

Gabriel jumped off the counter, "Yeah, you're my big bro, I look up to you."

"Yeah, yeah," Cas rolled his eyes. "So, can I go?"

Anna, Gabriel, and Luce exchanged worried glanced but silently agreed that it would be okay. Cas turned from his family and headed to the stairs, but he paused and turned back around.

"Do you know if Bobby had a brother or something? Or children?" He asked.

His siblings shook their head.

"Oh, okay. I just saw someone drop of two boys at his house." Cas said mindlessly. "One of them looks about Gabe's age and the other is about my age. I was just wondering."

There was a paused between the siblings before Luce said something. "You know, maybe we should go say hi, together."

Cas looked down, "I-um-would rather not."

"Come on Cas, you got to socialize some time." Anna pleaded.

"Ooo, and dad can come!" Gabe added. "And Balth when he gets back!"

"Is it really necessary? Doing all of this socializing?" Cas asked, trying to avoid spending time with his family. "I just want to go upstairs."

"Why don't we just go now?" Luce asked the group, "While Cas, here, is still participating in real life."

"The car that dropped them off is still in the driveway," Cas said, his mind spinning, trying to come up with something to get him out of going with them.

Anna went to the window, "Not anymore," she said as the car pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street.

Gabe bounded to the door, throwing everyone's coat at them. "Come one!"

_Damn it! God Damn it!_  Cas complained,  _This wasn't supposed to happen. Those kids are going to hate us._

Cas thought back to the boy he saw in the window. He was decently cute and he wouldn't mind being his friend, or something, but that was impossible if his whole family were to greet them.

"Fuck me," Cas whined under his breath as Luce pulled him out the door.

\---

"Hey boys!" Bobby called, "These nice folks want to welcome you to the place."

Sam plastered a smile on his face before getting up and going to the door, but Dean hadn't really cared about the whole "first impressions thing". To him, it was just a lie that people like to spread.

At the door was four people, who hardly looked like they could be related. There was the shortest, who was bouncing on his feet. He had blond hair, nothing spectacular, and had a face of a mischievous person, one that he could remember Sam having often. The only girl had bright red hair and delicate features but still looked like she could kill anyone if she wanted to. The tallest male, who had blond hair and a sinister smirk playing on his lips. There was another male, who was hidden slightly behind the girl. His hair was a raven black and he had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen.

Dean completely ignored the rest of the people as they said their hellos because he was fixated on the raven-haired males eyes. They looked like little sapphires that were being illuminated under the moon or something. He suddenly realised that he was staring and felt the prickling of a blush crawling up his neck.

He felt his brother's elbow in his stomach. "Oh, yeah. Hi, I'm Dean Winchester." He held out his hand to the sapphire-eyed boy.

The boy looked flustered as he reached for his hand, "Hello, I'm-uh-I'm Cas. Castiel Novak. It's-uh-it's a, a pleasure to meet you, Dean."

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw his siblings, as he had just found out, giving each other exited looks. Then he saw the tall blond male, who happened to be named Luce, elbow Cas, just as Sam had elbowed him.

"Right," Cas mumbled. "Welcome to the neighbourhood, Dean Winchester."

Cas gave Dean a generous smile. Dean felt his stomach do a summersault, but he passed over it, knowing that he'd only be staying with Bobby for little over a week. Nonetheless, he returned the smile, which made a small blush sneak its way on to the boy's face.

_Awe, he's adorable._  Dean thought. Though he knew he couldn't pursue anything, it wouldn't end well for him, or the other boy, even if he happened to be attracted to men. Dean knew he needed a short-term relationship, one to keep him occupied for a week or just nothing at all. He couldn't afford emotional attachment.

The blond boy had been so fascinated by Cas' eyes that he hardly noticed his brother, Sam, not taking the same precautions that he was taking. He also seemed to be neglecting the broken look in Bobby's eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Here's To Hoping

The Novaks sat around the dinner table eating silently, an unknown tension rising in the air. It wasn't common for the family to have meals together, then again they were still missing two members. Chuck, their father, had gone to pick up Balthazar from camp and supposedly they were to come home tonight, the Novaks though, were not ones for schedules.

Cas was making an effort to finish his dinner, shovelling bite after bite into his mouth. He tried not to choke on whatever Luce had cooked up, but his eldest siblings would never let him leave if his plate was still full, even if he was feeling like he couldn't take another bite. Anna watched him carefully. She was fully aware that he didn't eat much, to begin with, so it was quite the spectacle.

"Cassie, whats the matter?" Gabriel questioned. Anna gave him  _the look_ but he didn't notice, he never did. He tended to prod when really he should be observing. This had been the reason he could never be a scientist, as his teachers told him, but what did they know?

The raven-haired boy waited to swallow before answering, "Nothing," He mumbled and for once it was a lie. Usually, he didn't care much for anything, but something had intrigued him.

"Well okay," Gabe started to babble about the events that happened taken place earlier that day, "Don't you think those boys are weird? They look weird. Well, not weird, just different. There's something about them. The Sam boy seems cool though. Doesn't he? I mean it's not just me, right? But he is the first person not to glare at me after ten seconds of meeting me. I assume that's good. I think I'd want to be his friend. That would be cool. That Dean kid, what a bitch face. It was almost the best one I've ever seen. He sure seemed to like you, Cassie, though Anna, I saw you giving him a once over."

Anna gaped at him while Cas smiled, unsure of himself. "You think he liked me?"

Gabe nodded enthusiastically. "He sure did. Did you see the way he was staring? You probably have a chance, if you want to take it."

Cas was quiet for a moment, pushing his food around with a fork. "I don't think I could."

"Oh my god Cas," Anna whined, "Just take the good thing and run with it."

"But I don't even know who he is! I literally just met him!"

There was a dark laughter at the end of the table. The siblings all turned to Luce. "That's the thing Castiel. That's how you start a relationship. You talk to people. How do you think I got into a relationship? How do you think dad did it? How about Anna's many gentlemen friends? You have to go to the stranger and talk to him, that's the only way you'll ever get a boyfriend."

Cas mumbled something under his breath, but no one heard it because Anna was too busy scolding Luce and Gabe was asking too many questions. The chaos of his brethren was becoming quite loud, starting to give Cas a headache.  His eyes darted to the stairs. He paused to question his actions.

_Do I really want to disappoint my family?_  Cas asked himself. The answer was simple.  _Yes. Yes. I do._

He stood up abruptly and headed towards the stairs. Then the door opened.

_God-fucking-damn-it._  Castiel cursed at his brother and father coming home.

"Honey, I'm home!" Balth joked as he tossed his bags on the ground near the door. He was followed in by an exasperated-looking Chuck.

"Well, you two sure missed a lot," Gabe said excitedly.

"Yeah," Luce said, "Cas, why don't you tell them?"

Balthazar turned to look at Cas. Fascination had taken to his eyes just as a vampire would take to a human. "Cas has a story to tell? Oh boy, I'd like to hear this." He plopped himself on the couch, his dad just sighing and heading into his office to 'write' which most likely meant drinking everything and writing the first worst thing that comes to mind.

Cas shuffled his feet before sitting on the couch to tell the story. "Basically Bobby is having his friends sons staying at his place for the week. Maybe it might have been slightly longer. I wasn't paying attention. Anyway, we went over to say hi and we found out their names are Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam and Gabe are probably going to be friends and the boy Dean was really nice." Cas averted his eyes to the couch, not wanting to look up. 

"Well, what's he like? What does he look like?" Balth inquired, understanding that "nice" was a term Cas used when he meant to say something much more descriptive.

"I don't really know what he's like, I only talked to him for at most five minutes. I can explain what he looks like though. He has these freckles all over his face and his hair is blond, not platinum blond, but not quite a dirty blond. He also has these bright green eyes. The colour you'd get from putting a green glass in front of one of those ring lights. Or maybe the colour of leaves when you're directly under them and looking up and the sun is shining through. They could be an apple green or bottle green or emerald green, though most definitely all three of them together." Cas felt a blush on his cheeks, but what did it matter, the boy would be gone in a week.

"He sounds wonderful. Maybe you should go over there tomorrow, ask to hang out." Balth suggested.

"That's what I told him!" Anna flipped her hair. "Don't steal my advice."

"Well he might not be gay and he's leaving in a week, so it doesn't matter." Cas held a stern face, "Now if it's okay with you all, I'm going upstairs." He turned on the balls of his feet and made his way upstairs to his room. He slammed the door and leaned on it, sliding down. He buried his face in his arms, resting them on his knees.

He hadn't meant to cry, it just sort of happened. He sat there blinking as if it could banish his tears. It was just a lost cause. Cas let his cries take him, his chest shaking with the force of each cry. After 10 maybe 20 minutes he had pulled himself together. He grabbed his laptop, sat on the bed, and face called Charlie.

When it opened she said her hellos, but she saw Cas' red eyes and changed her tone. "Cas? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "I'm just stressed. I think I'm burnt out from socializing."

She laughed, "With who? Your family?"

"Yes and no, this boy who's staying over at Bobby's. I went to say hi with my family, but they haven't stopped pestering me to go back over and talk to him." Ca took a deep breath, "And as you know, my 'people skills' are 'rusty' so it won't end well. The thing is he's attractive and I want to go hang out, but what if he's straight?"

"Well, what did he do when you said hi?"

"According to Luce, he stared at me a lot. And he only said hi to me." He shrugged, "It could just be nothing."

"Or it could be everything," Countered Charlie, "I say go for it. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Guilt. Humiliation. Death."

"If any of those side effects occur, then I'll fix it."

"How?"

"My TARDIS, of course."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't that be nice."

"Just talk to him, please," 

"Fine,"

Charlie squealed while clapping her hands together. "Send me a picture of you two later. For you know, for proof."

"Haha. Sure, anything else?"

"The fifth season of Sherlock,"

"That I can't do, sorry," Cas paused, "Why don't you use that TARDIS of yours?"

"Aw, crap. I gotta go." She pushed her glasses up, "Talk to you later! Tell me how it goes!"

Cas started to say his goodbyes but Charlie had already hung up. He put away his laptop, feeling like he knew what he was going to do tomorrow.

\---

Dean looked through his window to see that boy, Cas, across from him in the other house. He had suddenly become aware that he had his shirt off and if Cas looked through his window, he'd see almost everything. He scrambled to find a shirt, but then realised that the boy had his laptop out. Dean pouted, but when he looked up the boy had put the electronics away. He smirked to himself as he put his window up. 

As he looked around his room for something small enough to throw and not cause damage he was in a very heated debate with himself.

_Didn't you say you wouldn't get attached? That was what? 4, 5  hours earlier. Now you're just going to ignore that?_

**Yes. I am. I should be able to have some fun. Besides he's cute.**

_It's not a good idea._

**It could be one.**

_It's not going to work._

**Yes, it is.**

_Sure. Because the last time you did this it went sooo well._

**Shut up. Just let me do this. Please.**

_Fine. Whatever. Just go ahead and fuck up your life. Don't say I didn't warn you._

"Look at me, arguing with my own fucking brain. Really couldn't get any lower, huh?" Dean said to nobody, "Talking to yourself might qualify as lower." He walked over to his window holding the small object in his hand. "Here goes nothing," He threw the rock at Cas' window and it his perfectly. Dean smiled approvingly at himself as Cas turned to open the window after noticing Dean standing there.

"Hello Dean," He called out, "Why did you throw a rock at my window?"

"Wasn't a rock," Dean shouted back, "And I wanted to talk to you."

"It's late Dean,"

"It's 9:41." Dean then joked, "If that's late I pity your friends."

"I don't have many,"

"Oh," Dean sighed.  _Fuck. I screwed up. What now?_

"Can we talk tomorrow? I want to sleep."

"Yeah, sure."

Dean watched as Cas shut his window and his blind. He shrugged and closed his own window, but didn't bother closing the blinds. He jumped onto his bed and looked at the ceiling.  _Maybe this whole thing wouldn't be so bad._  Dean thought and for a moment there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. His brain knew better than to hope, but his heart felt like it was time to give him a shot.

As the hours got later, Dean found himself thinking about everything that had been leading up to this. It made him uncomfortable, but replaying his memories made it so that he never forgets. It was his way of telling himself why he shouldn't trust anyone, it made it difficult though, to make any sorts of friends. He commonly just slept with random girls he met, no commitment at all. 

It all started when his childhood home burned down. His father had demanded that he take his brother and run out of the house while his father went to search for his mother, but she never made it out of the fire. They had a small funeral, just the three of them. Then his father started moving them around. Most commonly leaving them in shifty motels for long hours of the day. When Dean was 14 he had noticed that neither him nor his brother, had been getting enough food to support them. The young boy took it upon himself to provide for his brother. It started with small jobs, like washing the dishes or mowing the lawn. By the time he was 15 he was working in small strip clubs as a bartender, which may not have been legal, but the places he worked at were always in the placed were anything could be legal. He knew every kind of liquor there was and every possible way to combine it. And now he was here. He didn't have to anything. In fact, he could flirt harmlessly with the boy next door.

His eyes flew open. He wanted a chick-flick moment. He wanted a chick-flick life. A normal teenage summer, with kisses and barbeques and fireworks and fairs and everything that he couldn't have. Everything thing that he would never allow himself to have.

His door creaked open, revealing Sam, wrapped in blankets at the door. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Can I sleep in here with you?" Sam shuffled in. "I'm scared."

"There's nothing wrong with this house, but sure."

Sam's face lit up as he crawled under the covers next to Dean, "You're the best big brother ever," Sam whispered before being taken into a restful sleep.

Dean chuckled softly looking at his brother. "Just don't kick me or I'm sending you back to your room." He said even if he wouldn't hear him.

Sadly half way through the night Dean woke up, all covers pulled off him and a very bony elbow pushing into his diaphragm. He sighed, moved around his brother and got up. He opened his suitcase to grab a sweatshirt. He pulled it over his head and walked over to the window. He pushed it open to stick his head out of the window. Assessing the house he noticed how the roof was right next to his window and frankly it was just too easy to climb out onto. He crawled up a little to sit on the bit of rood that was right above his window. He laid back and looked up at the stars.

"Hey mom," He whispered, "I just wanted to check in."

He paused as if he could get a response from the vast beyond. He just laughed at himself when he realised what he was doing. Angels didn't exist, so there was no way for his mother to talk to him. Dean just closed his eyes and let the cool air of the night relax him into sleep.


End file.
